motorsportmanagerpcfandomcom-20200213-history
Silva Racing
Silva Racing are a fictional racing team featured in Motorsport Manager, based in Brazil as a competitor in the European Racing Series. Frequently referred to as Silva, the team are one of the stronger teams in their division, taking their name and ambition from founder Marcelo Silva. Background A very young team in the ERS, Silva Racing are hoping to use youth to counter experience as they progress through the motorsport ladder, although funds are low at the start of the new campaign. Their talented youngsters may also cause problems when their egos come to the fore, although a universal ambition in the team should see them challenge for wins in the player's first season. Starting Stats Although they are not the most impressive team in the ERS, Silva Racing are looking to push on, creating a lot of pressure on the player when they join. The team will have to exploit their reasonably strong car to secure a strong start to the season, while long term funding will have to be sorted out to allow the team to develop. Headquarters At the start of the new campaign, Silva Racing have invested in developing their Factory, meaning the player will have a level two effort at their disposal. The Design Centre, however, has not been developed, and with no other buildings in their HQ, Silva Racing will be hard pressed to further their cause through construction. Drivers The atmosphere around Silva Racing's main drivers is not a healthy one when the player joins, with lead driver Eduardo Melo arguing with the chairman and refusing to sign a contract if teammate Amanda Cavalcanti remains with the team. In truth Cavalcanti is the stronger of the pair, rated a 3/5 stars with potential to reach over 4, while Melo starts the new campaign at 2/5 stars with potenital to reach 3/5. Reserve driver Bruno Cabral is also unhappy with the team, and at 1 star is of very little value. Car Silva Racing's biggest asset at the start of the new campaign is their car, despite the fact that it is only considered to be the fourth best in the series. The third strongest engine, and fourth strongest brakes mean that the team should be able to hold their own in the pack, while the fourth best suspension and sixth best gearbox will require attention as both are hovering around the average mark. The chassis is the car's major weakness, with 1.5 star tyre wear and 1/5 star fuel efficiency countered by just 0.5 stars for improvability and tyre heating. Staff On the surface, Silva Racing's staff are a problem for a new boss at the start of the new campaign, with Lead Designer Mariana Romero rated at just 1.2/5 stars when the player joins. Fortunately, Romero has an incredible amount of potential, and can reach 3.8 stars if given the ability to develop, as do Race Mechanics Emilia Valente and Alex Barbosa. Of those two Barbosa is the stronger, ranked at 2.8 stars with the potential to reach 4.5, while Valente is a less spectacular 2.5/5 with the ability to reach 3 stars. Chairman Marcelo Silva may pose a problem for the player, expecting the team to finish in fourth, with the potential to fund a campaign to claim second. Sponsors With a low marketability score of 24%, Silva Racing are limited to attracting 1 star sponsors when the player joins, with only Russ Jet signed up before their arrival. Fortunately other offers are on the table, meaning that the team should head into the first race of the season with a near full set of sponsors, although it should be a priority to improve the team's marketability in the early races. Strategy Trivia Category:Teams Category:European Racing Series